Augmented reality (AR) refers to one type of virtual reality, which involves a combination of the real word combined or overlaid by a virtual world having additional display elements or information. Using this complimenting of the real world with a virtual world, information needed in the real environment may be additionally provided within a virtual environment utilizing generated computer graphics.
Development of mobile devices (e.g. smartphones, tablet PCs, wearable devices, etc.) has expanded the range of augmented reality technology to various services, including education, gaming, navigation, advertising, or blogging.